Insomnia
by Dragoncatcher123
Summary: When Phoebe is woken by nightmares that seem real,they find out the truth of what happened to her as a child. Now a demon wants to finsh what he started,taking her and others. Leaving Prue and Piper to figure it out alone and to save her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction. Also I have permission and borrowed certain parts of this storyline from Nightmares or Realities. Written by: WelshCanuck..AWESOME AUTHOR!!**

* * *

Insomnia

* * *

She had not slept in what felt like weeks, but yet it was only three days, for she was afraid of the same nightmare. It came every night and haunted her every the day. What did it mean she did not know, but she knew that one day she would, and when that day came she would wish it never had.

Again, as she had many nights before, she walked quietly down the steps to not wake her sisters. Putting on the kettle she made a cup of tea. It was something that her grandmother had taught her when she couldn't sleep. Making her way to the solarium she sat with her tea as her mind drifted to younger, carefree days. When her sisters, and her had no worries. They had no demons to deal with whether in real life or in their dreams

She had managed to keep her sleepless nights away from her sisters thus far, but for how much longer she did not know. Piper was usually at the club till late and Prue was either on a late photo shoot or an early one, hence she was in bed early. Leaving Phoebe to figure out her nightmare alone. Right now though she didn't mind, she didn't want to worry them. They had their own lives to live and she did not want to bother them with a silly little nightmare.

* * *

Piper walked up to the Manor after she closed P3 for another night. She noticed the light on towards the back of the house and was wondering who could be up at that hour. Secretly she hoped it was Leo waiting up, though she doubted it as he was with a new charge lately and somehow she had a feeling that it was one of her sisters, and most likely Phoebe. She knew that something had been keeping her baby sister awake at nights, and she intended to find out that night.

Phoebe sat in the solarium flipping through pictures of their past. She hoped that somewhere would give her the answers she needed.

"Phoebe?" Piper walked into the solarium and made her way towards her youngest sister, "What are you doing up at this hour? Don't you have classes tomorrow?"

"Hey Piper." Phoebe looked up at her sister, "Yeah I do. I just couldn't sleep."

"Oh? You want to talk about it?" Piper asked as she sat in beside her sister

"No. I'll work it out. Thanks though." Phoebe looked back to the album in front of her

"Phoebe." Piper started. "You can't keep things from Prue and I. We're here for you and you have to start realizing that."

"I do Piper, but right now it's ok. If it gets any worse I'll let you two know, I promise."

"Phoebe." Piper looked at her sister unconvinced

"Piper I'm fine, really. Now go to bed." Phoebe said a bit harsher then she intended. It was just that now she wanted to deal with this on her own. For she had a feeling that she was meant to.

"Phoebe."

"Piper I'm fine really. It's just a little insomnia. It'll pass in a few days, it always does."

"Ok, but you know that you can come to us if anything is wrong right?""

"Yes I do. Now go to bed." Phoebe said as she kissed Piper on the cheek. "Do me a favor?" she looked at Piper with hope.

"Depends." Piper answered having a feeling she knew what Phoebe was going to ask her.

"Don't tell Prue yet about this. I need to figure things out first." she added in quickly before Piper could say anything.

"Phoebe." Piper said in disappointment

"Please."

Piper looked at Phoebe with her own version of the Mother look. "Ok, but you had better tell her by Friday night, or I will."

Phoebe gauged her big sisters look and she knew she meant it. She had two days to tell Prue or Piper would. "Ok. Deal." She agreed. "Now will you go to bed?"

"I will if you come with me."

"Won't that cramp Leo's style." She said with a cocky grin.

"No." Piper told her as she hit Phoebe playfully. "Come on you. Leo is away for the next week, and you need some sleep." She grabbed Phoebes arm and pulled her towards the stairs.

"Piper."

"Phoebe. Shhh, don't argue with me, that is final. Now come on." Piper said pulling her sister behind her

A few minutes later Phoebe snuggled close to her sister, hoping that her nightmare would not return. She knew that in the arms of her sister she would be soon fast asleep. Both her sisters had this knack of getting her to fall asleep quickly. They always had.

* * *

As the night crept by, the nightmare haunted her mind once again. She tossed and turned trying to avoid it from her sleep, but she could not. It was there and she could not get rid of it that easily.

What she saw scared her even more. It was the site of small children crying in the night, and in the day. Praying that someone would come and save them and soon. They did not know how much more they could endure. Some where sick and frail and others trudged along.

As she tossed trying to get away from her nightmare she saw something that she never even thought was possible. There, in the corner of a child's hell she saw something that she was not expecting: herself tucked away in the corner of the prison. What seemed like a prison for children. The only thing was; she too was but a child of only five.

Waking, Piper took hold of Phoebe trying to get her to calm down. All she got in return was more tossing and kicking from her sister, as she tried to break free.

"No. No please, I'll be good. Please not that." Phoebe whispered out, as Piper looked on helpless

"Phoebe. Phoebe wake up."

Suddenly Phoebe awoke with a start. "NOOO!!" she screamed out as Piper went to her.

At the touch, Phoebe recoiled and leaped off the bed. Crunching down into the corner she pulled her knees up to her chest and starred at a spot on the floor, rocking herself back and forth.

Down the hall, at the sound of her sisters' scream, Prue leaped out of bed and down the hall to her sister's room. To her surprise she was not there. Turning she went to Pipers room but the site before her not only shocked her but scared her. As she saw Piper gently talking to Phoebe who was curled up in a ball sitting in the corner. "Piper?"

"I don't know Prue."

Bending down to Phoebe on the floor Prue reached out to her. Only to have her recoil back even further to the wall. "Phoebe sweetie. What is it?" Prue asked not daring to move again.

The only thing she got in reply was her sister rocking and repeating the same thing over and over. "No. Pwease I'll be good. Pwease don't hit me."

Prue and Piper shared a look of concern.

"What's going on Prue?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Having gently draped a blanket over Phoebe, Prue and Piper sat just out of reach of their sister, yet close enough that if she needed them they would be there for her.

"Prue?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think is going on?" Piper asked innocently as she watched her baby sister in the corner.

For the longest time Phoebe would still just rock back and forth as if in another world all together. She eventually fell back to sleep leaning against the corner of the wall.

"I don't know."

"You know this has been going on for awhile don't you?"

"I had my suspicions, but I wasn't sure." Prue answered though never taking her eyes off her sleeping sister.

"She told me three days. It was just insomnia."

"This is more then insomnia Piper."

"You think it's demonic?"

"I hope not. We've been demon free for almost three weeks now. I've gotten kind of used to the quiet."

They sat there in silence and watched Phoebe sleep not wanting to wake her. Though they too succumbed to the sleep that they needed.

She woke with a small start, though not as bad as she had earlier in the night, and not enough to wake her sisters. Looking around Phoebe pulled the blanket closer to her, against the chill of the early spring morning.

As she watched her sisters sleep they slowly awoke. She locked eyes with Piper first as the middle sister locked eyes with the youngest. They had a mutual understanding that neither of them really understood yet they both respected.

"Morning." Piper said to her sister quiet enough to not wake Prue, and yet still cautious of the state that Phoebe may be in.

"Morning."

"How you doing?"

"I'm not sure." Phoebe said pulling the blanket around her tighter.

Piper got up and made her way to Phoebe in the corner. Sitting down beside her younger sister she made no motion that may upset her, she instead waited for Phoebe to go to her. Which didn't take long as Phoebe cuddled up against her sister. Neither one said anything they just sat there. With Piper gently rubbing Phoebes back in comfort. She knew that Phoebe would tell her and Prue about what had happened, but that she would have to do it on her own terms.

That was how Prue found her two younger sisters a few minutes later. Seeing Piper with her arm around Phoebe, Prue knew that whatever happened last night Phoebe either had no recollection of it or it was something that happened in her dreams.

"Morning sleepy." Piper said as she noticed Prue watching them.

"Morning." She replied though not taking her eyes off her baby sister. She looked so vulnerable sitting there with the blanket around her all snuggled against Piper. "You ok honey?"

"I'm not sure." Phoebe said softly

"You want to talk about it?" Prue pushed gently.

"I'm not sure. It doesn't make any sense right now."

"Take your time honey." Piper encouraged

"Maybe after breakfast and a shower."

"Sure whatever makes it easier for you."

Phoebe picked herself off the floor and made her way to her own room in silence. She needed a few minutes to herself to figure out what she had seen in her nightmare. If she was meant to save those children then how was it that she too was only about five years old? None of this made any sense to her.

After showering Phoebe made her way down stairs to the kitchen where she knew her sisters would be waiting, but she still didn't know what was going on. This would have to be something that she would have to work out on her own. Grabbing a glass of juice from the fridge she then went into the living room and sat on the couch. Still trying to put the pieces together.

Prue and Piper watched, as their baby sister entered the kitchen without a word and then left for the living room. Sharing a look they both went after her. Together they would figure this out. Sitting next to her on the couch they waited for Phoebe to tell them about her nightmare.

"Phoebe. If your not sure yet what's going on tells us what you saw and together we'll figure it out." Prue encouraged her sister.

"I, um. I saw these children in what looked like a prison." She started though sounding very distant. "Some where hurt and beaten. They were all filthy dirty, and under fed. They all looked so sad and lost, but then there was one in a corner. She looked so scared and someone was coming up to her with a stick or something. He was going to beat her for something, I'm not sure what."

"That's when you woke up last night. You said please don't hit me." Piper told her. "You were seeing it from her eyes maybe."

"No. That's not it. I was seeing it from her eyes but." she looked up at Prue, "Her eyes were mine." Phoebe said in an almost whisper

Prue and Piper looked at each other before they turned back to Phoebe. "Phoebe are you saying that you were the little girl that this monster was about to hit?" Prue asked her.

All Phoebe could do was nod her head, as the tears started down her cheeks. "I don't understand. How could I not remember something like that happening to me? Or is it a premonition of something else?"

"I don't know honey but we're going to find out." Piper assured her as she took Phoebes hand into her own.

The three sisters sat comforting Phoebe as long as needed. They needed her to know that they would figure it out together. Though both Prue and Piper were a bit curious, as was Phoebe, as to why she would dream of herself at the age of five in a prison for children.

Later that day Prue had gone for a photo shoot and Phoebe went to class. Leaving Piper at home with the book to see what she could find out on Phoebes nightmares. After they had discusses the situation more that morning and Phoebe told them that she had been having this dream for the past three days, both Prue and Piper were a bit upset with her. Why hadn't she said something sooner? Phoebe was just being her stubborn self and not wanting to worry her sisters.

Turning the pages of the book Piper saw the familiar glow of Leo entering the attic.

"Hi there stranger."

"Hi yourself." He answered before kissing her gently. "What you looking for?"

"Oh not much. Just trying to figure out why Phoebe is having nightmares of herself in a children's prison, when she was about five."

Leo looked at her shocked "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

Piper looked up at Leo as she explained what had happened the night before and what Phoebe told them that morning. When she was done he looked at her carefully, not sure what he should say. Making his way to one of the chairs he sat down before looking up at Piper again.

"Leo? What is it? What's going on?" Piper asked with worry on her face and in the tune of her voice.

"Oh this is bad."

"Leo! What!"

"Piper she's not having a nightmare. She is seeing the past. And if she is that means it could be happening again."

"What do you mean she is seeing the past? I think Prue and I would both remember if our baby sister went missing for any amount of time and she came back hurt or sick. Even if we were young."

"That's it Piper. You two don't remember. Phoebe was taken from your Grams when she was five, almost six. She was missing for six months."

"Leo are you saying that Phoebe actually was in a prison for children?" Piper asked almost afraid of the answer.

"That is exactly what I'm saying." He told her. "She was taken by a demon or a warlock, that no one is certain of even now. Eventually another witch freed her. They all were. The elders erased your memories of what happened because at that time you three didn't even know your destiny."

"Why is she suddenly seeing these images now?"

"That I don't know, but there may be one explanation, though not a good one." He said though afraid of how Piper would take the news.

"Now you are scaring me Leo. What is it?"

"Who ever it was, was never vanquished. He may be back to his old tricks again. Or he may be after the ones that got away."

Piper looked up at her fiancée with a shocked yet scared look. "You mean to tell me that this demon or warlock may come after her again?"

Leo watched her scared expression, "That's exactly what I'm saying."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Piper would you sit down. You're making me nervous."

"I can't Prue. I **AM **nervous. How the hell are we going to tell her?"

"I don't know Piper but right now you need to relax. She needs us both to be strong right now, so we can figure out who this guys is." Prue said as she pulled at Pipers arm and sat her down beside her.

Piper and Leo filled Prue in when she got home from her photo shoot. When they were done Leo got called and left the two sisters to tell Phoebe what Leo knew. They both hoped that Leo being called was something to do with what was going on.

"Prue what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Piper. Right now I'm trying to figure out how this all happened in the first place."

"Leo said they cast a spell to make us forget."

"Yeah but why all of a sudden is Phoebe remembering?"

"I don't know."

"What am I suddenly remembering?

"Phoebe your home early." Prue turned to the sound of her sister coming ion the Manor

"I'm not skipping classes if that's what you're thinking Prue. Our Professor came down with some bug so class was cancelled." She explained as she flopped down into the big easy chair. "So what were you guys talking about when I came in?"

Prue and Piper shared a looked of uncertainty. They both knew they had to tell Phoebe they were just uncertain as to how.

"Guys. What's going on?"

"Phoebe we sort of figured out what your nightmares are about."

"What do you mean by sort of?"

Prue and Piper then told Phoebe about what Leo had told Piper earlier that day. The watched carefully as Phoebe took in the information.

"Whoa. I didn't see that coming. But why now?"

"We don't know. And it would appear that neither do they." Piper answered her sister.

"So Leo and they think that who ever this is could come for me again. Along with a bunch of other innocent people?"

"They think that could be why all of a sudden you are remembering. It's your power growing. You can now see the past as well." Prue told her.

"Way to the past." Piper added

Phoebe stood from the chair and walked over to the window and starred out to the light spring rain.

"Phoebes?"

"I'm ok Prue. Maybe that's why I'm getting them now. I'm meant to help those that were there before."

"Or those that could go there now." Piper put in.

Phoebe stood at the window not saying another word as her sisters watched her. Finally she turned and made her way upstairs.

"Phoebes?"

"I have a ton of homework Piper. Call me when dinners ready." She said solemnly as she continued her way up to her room. Leaving her sisters in the living room more then a little confused.

Prue and Piper sat in the solarium drinking their coffee when they saw the familiar blue glow of their whitelighter.

"Hi Leo."

"Hi Prue. And hi to you." He said to Piper as he leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss.

"So what did you learn, if anything?" Prue asked.

"Well, it would seem that it is the same demons that kidnapped Phoebe all these years ago."

"So what? He wants revenge?" Piper asked worried

"Well_ they're_ not sure, but it's a good possibility. It would seem that some of the now adults that were his prisoners have disappeared, as well as some children."

"Are these children magical Leo? Or will they be?" Prue asked thinking of a possible answer to the problem.

"Some are, some aren't."

"Leo, why do I get the feeling that you are leaving something out?" Piper asked him with determination.

Looking into his fiancées eyes Leo knew that he had to tell them the truth.

"Leo?" Prue continued where Piper left it off.

"The adults that are missing are all disappearing in the same order that they disappeared in when they were children."

"And?" Piper egged him on.

"And. The dates also match when they disappeared."

"Leo. Get to the point." Prue demanded getting more worried about Phoebe.

"Phoebe disappeared on the 18th of this very month." He finally managed to get out.

Prue and Piper looked at each other with worried expressions. "Leo. That's _**today**_." Piper said a bit angry that they had not told them that sooner.

"I know Piper. Where is Phoebe now?"

"Up stairs in her room studying." Prue told him, though making her way to the stairs and up to her baby sister.

Phoebe had gone upstairs to study though she never actually cracked a book. Her mind was a whirl of emotions and thoughts. How could this have happened to her at such a young age and Grams never told them? Was it Wicca related? Or was it just a demon taken the youth of the world? She really had no way of knowing, and it was something that she knew she had to find out.

He watched her in the shadows knowing that she was one of them; one that had gotten away. He would have his revenge against them and then he would be free to take more. More innocent children and young witches before they even knew their family heritage. She was so young at the time, and her grandmother had blocked their powers. She would never know her true destiny, but now she did. Now she had her powers, as did all of them. And with that he would be unstoppable. Especially with hers: she was one of the Charmed Ones, one of the most powerful witches ever.

As he watched he waited for his chance. His moment to strike. Then in the flick of an eye everything in the room was silent. There was no movement and no sound.

"Phoebe?"

"Prue would you quiet down. She's probably studying."

"Piper I don't like the coincidence that has reared its ugly head here." Prue asked as she walked up to Phoebe's door.

"She probably has a lot to think about. After what we told her earlier."

"Maybe." Prue said as she knocked Phoebes door not waiting for an answer, she opened the door to reveal an empty room.

Prue turned and left Phoebes room and started for the attic. Not finding her sister there either she was starting to panic.

"Leo? Where's my sister?" Piper to started to get more then a bit concerned.

"I don't' know, but where ever she is, she's in trouble."

"Why? What did you find out?" Prue turned on the Whitelighter. What had he kept from them?

"They have been unable to locate anyone that was kidnapped."

"So they don't even know where they are keeping her? Is that what you're saying?" Piper asked afraid of the confirmation she would get in return.

"Yes. They fear that whoever it is has gotten stronger and is now able to block out good magic."

"So how the _**hell**_ are we supposes to get her back?" Prue snapped at their Whitelighter

Leo looked at Prue as her temper flared, and then to Piper who showed all the concern and love yet was still angry he could tell. "I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She awoke slowly at first, then feeling the coldness and remembering what happened she bolted up. Regretting it the moment that she had as a wave of dizziness and pain shot through her head.

"Whoa there. Take it easy."

Pulling back she looked for the person in the darkness. "Who are you?"

"A friend. My name is TJ."

"Um. Mine's Phoebe. Your parents actually named you TJ?"

"No, it's short for my name. I just prefer TJ."

"Oh ok. Do you know where we are?"

"I'm not sure but I think I remember this place, from a long time ago."

Phoebe tried to see her face but the darkness was to thick and she could not see TJ, not even a silhouette. Then she remembered what her sisters had told her. "TJ can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When you said you thought you remembered this from a long time ago. Do you remembered being kidnapped when you were really little?"

At first there was no answer. Then ever so softly she spoke again. "Yes. I was 10. It was terrible. We were made to work in this dark, dank old mine shaft. Apparently there were many of us there; children I mean. I heard that some children were taken into a separate area and that they never returned home. But the police never reported anything. Then one day two women came and we all found ourselves home again. My parents were so happy. They wanted to know what happened, but no one knew. No one ever found out who those women where and why they had come to help us." She paused for a moment before continuing. "I remember someone yelling over the screams for a Penny."

Phoebe perked her ears up at the mention of Grams name. _'Grams?'_ she thought to herself, as she listened to TJ tell her story.

"I never found out who it was. I don't know if they were looking for one of us or if that was one of them. I also remember hearing the guards yelling back and forth. Something about getting the witches. I don't know, that's all I remember. Why?"

"I have a feeling that I've been here too, only I don't remember anything. I've been having nightmares about this prison for children and I saw myself in one of them. I was about five years old. I looked so scared." Phoebe said quietly

"You don't remember anything?"

"No. I guess I was to young." Phoebe covered. She had a feeling that TJ was not a witch and did not want to reveal too much information. "So what happens now? I mean have you seen or spoken with anyone since you came here?"

"No just you. I came here yesterday, I think. It so hard to tell, its always so dark."

"When were you taken, do you remember that?"

"I think it was the 16th."

Phoebe at first was quiet not wanting to scare the woman anymore then necessary.

"Phoebe what is it?"

"Today is the 18th. You've been here two days already."

"Oh god." TJ stared to cry.

Phoebe made her way to the sound of TJ's tears, cringing with each movement she made forward as the pounding in her head continued. She was almost at the girl in her darkness when suddenly there was a loud clang as a door opened shining a bright light on the two figures in the cell. Phoebe immediately closed and covered her eyes as the brightness increased the pain she had in her head.

"That one. She's not suppose to be here." A rough voice said.

Phoebe felt the male hands roughly pick her up from the floor and take her from the cell. With her eyes still closed, she could see the light through her eyelids. Wishing the pain to leave her alone. She felt herself suddenly almost flying through the air as she landed hard on her side, then hearing the slam of a door she realized that she was once again in the darkness. Only this time she was alone.

"Where is she?"

"She is separated, now my excellence."

"Finally you got it right. She was the main cause of my undoing almost 20yrs ago."

"Not this time sire. This time no one will save them; or her."

Piper paced in the attic as Prue searched again through the Book Of Shadows.

"Nothing." She hollered out to anyone that would be listening. "How can we be these all powerful witches if we can't even find our own sister?"

"Prue! That's not helping."

"No it's not Piper and neither are we. There is nothing in the book and_ 'they'_ know nothing, so now what?" Prue yelled back at Piper, the frustration was building in her now and there was no stopping her fury.

"Ok Prue you know I have no idea. Phoebe is the witchy one in the Manor. Not you, and definitely not me." Piper getting as frustrated as Prue was.

"I know that Piper ,but a little help here would be nice."

"Oh well excuse me Miss Prue. I didn't realize that I was doing nothing." Piper snapped back at her sister

Leo orbed into the Manor and could hear shouting coming from the attic. Recognizing the voices he ran up the steps in twos and rushed into the attic. "What the hell is going on up here?"

"Oh nothing much, my sister here seems to think that I'm not helping find Phoebe for starters." Piper called out to him though never taking her eyes off of Prue.

"Well excuse me if it was me looking through the Book Of Shadows while you stood there."

'I was trying to scry for her, in case you forgot."

"Ok stop it, both of you. Your both scared and worried right now. Maybe you need some alone time from each other for a bit to think about this. You have to hold on to your bond as sisters. That's what will help you find Phoebe."

"You're right Leo we do need to be alone." Prue shot Piper a look as she lifted the Book Of Shadows from its pedestal and marched out the attic, not looking back.

Piper watched as her oldest sister left the attic carrying the one thing that could give them the answers they needed.

"Piper?"

"No Leo I'm ok. I'll be right back." Piper told him as she to turned and left the attic.

Prue tossed the ancient family book on her bed before sitting down beside it. She ran her hand lightly over the symbol that graced its cover. "Oh Phoebe. Where are you?"

"Somewhere alone and scared." Piper said from the door frame of her sisters room.

Prue looked up, into the worried face of Piper. She didn't say anything.

Piper walked further into Prue's room hoping that they would come to an understanding and not start yelling at each other again. Sitting on her sisters bed, Piper looked down at the book and then up at Prue. "Prue I'm.."

"No Piper I am. I was scared: I am scared. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Prue I'm sorry too. We have to stick together. Be scared together." Piper told her sister as she reached out for Prue. Embracing each other and finding the love they would need to find their sister. Whom they both knew would be scared alone.

Phoebe sat in the darkness with her knees pulled against her chest. She didn't know how long she had been there , without her sisters there it seemed like an eternity. Without warning the light once again invaded her darkness. Looking up and squinting at the partially opened door, she pulled herself to the corner as the dark figure moved towards her. With the light behind him he looked bigger then he probably really was. Taking her by the arm he pulled her to her feet, unable to keep her balance as he pulled her towards the door he ended up half dragging her along the dirty cement halls.

She tried to regain her balance but it was no use. The pounding still echoed in her head and he was moving quickly through the torch lit hall. Finally slowing he pulled her up and opened another door. She could feel the intense heat as the door was thrown open and she was pushed forward, as the door slammed shut behind her.

"Ah what do we have here? Another that left so many years ago?" the gruff voice said from the partial darkness. Yet the glow of the furnaces around them gave his features a menacing look of evil. As he walked towards her, she could then see his actual size. She looked down at the man before her; he was only about 3' tall. She tried to suppress a laugh but it was no use.

"What are you laughing at?" he bellowed.

"I'm sorry, but now that I see you." She started to say when she suddenly found herself lying on the ground looking up at him.

"Are you still laughing?" he called out to her. Bending down "Witch." He added in a whisper so that only she could hear him. "Yes, I know who you are. And I will be the one to break your free spirit." He told her as he placed his foot on her exposed neck gently applying pressure.

"Are you still laughing now?" he taunted her

Grabbing his foot she twisted him around to the ground, and she leaped back to her feet ready for another strike. Only the strike never came from him, as she felt something hard hit the side of her knees as she fell to the ground grabbing her knee.

Walking up to her he kicked at her now injured knee. Bending down to her on the floor, "Don't mess with me witch, you have no idea what I can do to you." He said as he placed his foot on her knee and slowly applied pressure causing her to bit back the tears of pain.

He looked out to the crowd before him, "Everyone listen to me. My name is Kemph Garlock. You can call me Master or Master Garlock," he shouted to all that was in the room, as he still applied pressure to Phoebe's knee. "You will be here as my slaves until I see fit that I am done with you. His excellence was very distraught when so many of you got away from him all those years ago." He said as he glared down at Phoebe. "You will obey me, for your lives will depend on it. I will not tolerate insolence. You will obey me or the punishment will fit your disobedience. Now, you will keep the furnaces stocked with the coal at your feet. You will keep going until I say you can stop. Anyone that stops before then will be punished. Now get to work."

They looked at him and they took the shovels and other tools provided for them and began to work and stoke the hot furnaces.

Phoebe still lay on the floor with her hands around her knee. He turned to her with an evil grin. "You will obey me witch. If not, the consequences will be your pain." He motioned to his sentries. "Take her back to her cell. She can think about what she has done and the consequences of that act. But I want her back here tomorrow no matter what." He said as he gave one more push to Phoebes already injured knee.

Picking her up they dragged her back to her cell chaining her to the wall they exited the cell, closing the door behind them. Leaving her in the dark, clutching her knee as a tear escaped her eyes for the first time.

She had already been there what she thought was two days and she was starting to think that she would be there forever. She thought of her sisters and prayed that they would soon figure out where she was and come for her. Without them she felt more alone then she ever had in her life. They were her life essences; her reason to live. She thought of them as she cried to herself, for her pain and her loss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction. Also I have permission and borrowed certain parts such as chapter's 1-5 of this storyline from Nightmares or Realities. Written by: WelshCanuck..AWESOME AUTHOR!!(But has some grammatical errors in Nightmares or Realities.)**

**Chapter 5**

The days that followed seemed like weeks for Prue and Piper. They had tried everything to find Phoebe and they had yet been able to come up with anything. They even had Darryl looking into it for them. They knew deep down that he would probably not be able to help them, but they had to try every possible angle.

"Piper?"

"In the kitchen."

"Hi. What are you doing?" Prue asked as she sat at the table

"Cooking. It helps me take my mind off things." she answered as she tossed some spices in the pot

"Yeah I figured that, but how many people are you cooking for?" Prue asked as she scanned the kitchen. There was food everywhere, and in places that there was not normally supposed to be food. Piper looked like she was cooking for the Army _and_ the Navy.

Looking around the kitchen Piper scanned over what she had done and what she had going. "A bit much hey."

"Just a bit sweetie. Are you ok now?"

"Not really. I will be when we get her back."

"I know. Look Darryl just called. He may have something. He's on his way over now."

"What? He finds something and we can't. How is that even right?"

"I don't know Piper but right now its all we have to go on."

"Prue it's been three days."

"Piper, we have to stay focused here. We'll find her."

"I hope so Prue. I hope so."

Prue watched as Piper avoided her look from across the kitchen. Even from that distance Prue could once again see the tears starting to form in Pipers eyes. As she made her way to Piper the front door bell had her stopping in mid stride. Realizing it was probably Darryl she took another look at Piper and then turned to the door, with Piper right behind her.

"Darryl hi."

"Hi Prue. Piper."

"Hi Darryl. What did you find out?"

"Well I didn't, but Agent Wolfe did." Darryl said as he stepped aside to let in a woman in her late 30's with short black hair. She reminded them of someone they just couldn't figure who "Prue, Piper. This is Agent Wolfe of the FBI. She has been assigned to a string of missing persons all over the country and there have even been reports from other countries too."

"So you think that there is a connection to them and Phoebe?" Prue asked with some skepticism.

"It seems that all the people that have been taken were also taken when they were very young. According to our records your sister was kidnapped when she was five years old. There are also children that match the same description as those taking when they were young. It's like who ever is behind this, is now taking their younger twins. It's very strange at this point. The only clue we have is that they are been kidnapped again on the same dates that they were when they were kids."

"So you have nothing?" Prue demanded.

"Look Miss Halliwell, I know you are concerned about your sister. We at the bureau are doing everything in our powers to help find her and all the others that are missing. Maybe if we could find whoever it was that found them and freed them that night we may be able to make some progress."

"But you don't know." Piper asked

"No. According to the old records no one remembered who she was, including your sister. In fact from what I can see in the reports your sister is the only one that can't remember any of it."

"She didn't even remember it happening until recently, when she started to have nightmares about something that showed her as a small child."

"Was there anything that she remembered from her nightmares."

"Not really. Just that it seemed to her like a prison. It was very dark and that there were children everywhere, either beaten or hungry. That she herself was also beaten."

"Well that's not much to go on, but I'll see what I can find. We'll find her." She told them with an unspoken promise. "Look I should get going. If you hear anything that can help please call me." She said as he handed Prue her card.

"We will, thank you Agent Wolfe." She said taking her card and showing her the door.

"I'll be right down Wolfe." Darryl called after her as she descended the stairs. Turning aback to the girls he could see the anguish and disappointment on their faces. "She's the best the FBI have."

"I'm not doubting that Darryl. I just wish that she had more info. She has the same information that we already know."

"I know, but she will figure it out. I know she will."

"How can you be so sure Darryl?" Piper asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I went to the academy with her."

"Oh so that makes her a regular Sherlock Holmes of kidnapping cases?" Piper snapped back at him.

"She was always like that. Even as a kid."

Prue and Piper looked at each other with confusion. "I thought you said you went to the academy together?" Prue asked now somewhat confused.

"I did, but she also my older step-sister." he stated

Prue and Piper looked at him in disbelief.

"Wow. You have a sister?" Prue asked shocked that she never knew that before.

"Yeah...well step-sister. She decided to go to the academy after she had been at law school. She figured that she could do more as a police officer. When she was there the FBI spotted her and recruited her to Langley."

"So how come we never heard you mention her before?" Piper asked still in shock.

"I never really got to know you three until recently. Until then I didn't really think it necessary." he explained

"Oh. Ok." Prue replied not completely understanding.

"Look I should go. If I hear anything I'll let you know ok?"

"Thank you Darryl, we really appreciate this."

"Hey no problem. You three are like family to me too. Take care." He told them as he too descended down the stairs to the car.

"Prue?"

"I'm not sure Piper but there has to be something in all this."

"Yeah but what?"

"I don't know yet. It was just something that Agent Wolfe said."

"About?"

"She said that no one remembered who she was."

"Yeah." Piper said not quite following where Prue was going.

"She. As in a woman, obliviously helped them." Prue started and continued with her thoughts aloud. "And isn't it funny or weird that some of the kids remembered what happened and yet Phoebe doesn't remember anything?"

"So what are you saying?"

"I think Grams was the _'she'_ in all this."

"Grams?" Piper commented, as the realization of what Prue was saying really sunk in.

"Think about it Piper. Who else could find them and rescue them and then have the three of us totally forget that it ever happened?"

"But how?"

"I don't know Piper but I intend to find out." Prue said with new determination, as she made her way to the attic

"Prue what are you going to do?" Piper asked as she ran after Prue.

"I'm going to summon Grams and find out what the hell is going on."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction. Also I have permission and borrowed certain parts such as chapter's 1-5 of this storyline from Nightmares or Realities. Written by: WelshCanuck..AWESOME AUTHOR!!(But has some grammatical errors in Nightmares or Realities.)**

**Chapter 6**

Phoebe lifted the shovel as she once again hoisted more coal into the boxcar that sat beside her. The pain in her knee had only subsides a little early each afternoon, though each morning she would wake up to find it stiff and hard to move. Luckily as the day progressed it would loosen, only to get sore and stiff again by later in the day.

"Phoebe are you ok?"

"Yeah TJ. I'm must a little sore."

"Don't let them find out. I heard what they did to another slave that was hurt."

"Oh." Phoebe inquired with apprehension.

"He was never seen again. Rumour had it that he was killed."

Phoebe looked at her in shock as she told her what had happened. "They killed him; just like that?"

"That's what I heard."

"TJ. I think that he is still alive. They just want to scare us into thinking he is dead." Phoebe said in hope more for herself.

"I hope so Phoebe."

"Hey you two. Stop the chatter and get back to work." A gruff voice came from behind them.

Seeing that they had no other choice they went back to their assigned chores. Phoebe was getting more frustrated and she was starting to really find it difficult to hid her injured knee. All the guards, or whatever they called themselves knew that she was hurt, and they made it their every effort to knock her down some more. She knew that they all probably knew who she was and what she possessed: the power of three.

She had done all she could to avoid Kemph and his evil henchmen, but there were days where she had no choice. He would make it his duty to track her down each day and punish her for anything that he would see fit. Until one day she had reached a point where she would not take it anymore. She would not let him break her, for she knew that was what he wanted.

Shoveling the coal into the boxcar she noticed him approaching a group of children. They had been working hard all day and they were waiting for their own boxcar for them to refill. She saw as he grabbed one by his tattered and dirty shirt, and started to shake him roughly. That was the last straw for Phoebe. It was one thing to treat the adults like that, but the kids was a different thing. Grabbing her shovel she made her way towards him.

"Phoebe what are you doing?" TJ hollered to her in a whisper, so not to draw more attention to them.

But Phoebe never answered, she continued towards him with determination in her eyes.

More people saw her approaching him and watched to see what she was going to do.

For some reason his two henchmen were not near him as the usually were, giving Phoebe the opening she would need. "Let him go." She said with ice and hatred in her voice. Before taking the handle of the shovel, wielding it like a baseball bat, she brought it down on the back of knees causing him to fall.

Releasing the child in his hand he turn and saw who his attacker was. As a slow smile crept across his face, he regained his composure and stood slowly.

"I don't care who you are. You will pay dearly for that." He snarled as suddenly his henchmen where taking a hold of Phoebe.

"You have no right treating those kids like that. They were waiting for the boxcar to return. That was all. They all have been working their asses off since they got here."

Bringing her down to Garlock's level, the henchmen pushed her to her knees causing a sharp pain to seer through her injured one.

Taking her face in is one hand, "That is not your concern witch. Your only concern should be what I'm going to do with you." He smiled evilly at her.

Phoebe was not sure what to say. She realized then that she may have gone too far, but she had to do something. She could not stand by and watch as innocents children where treated like that.

"Take her to the pole. I will let her be an example to anyone else that thinks they can defy me." he ordered

One of the henchmen bent down and whispered something to Garlock, who turned to him with rage. "I don't care what he said. She will be punished like any other slave. Now take her or you can join her." He commanded.

Picking Phoebe to her feet the two men led her to a wooden pole in the middle of the coal pits. Everyone that was working could see the pole. From high above on the walkways, that surrounded the higher caves of the coal pit, to the ones that surrounded the bottom.

Everyone watched as they saw one of their own being led towards it. They had never seen it used but its symbol for its use screamed out to everyone everyday. They watched helplessly, as the guards in their areas gathered them so they could watch. Watch what would happen if they defied Garlock.

Phoebe watched as she got closer to the pole. She knew what was about to happen and was determined she would not go without a fight. Struggling against the strong hands that held her she was able to free herself from one of the men. If only long enough to bring the heel of her hand up into the face of the other. Causing him too, to release his grip. With him down Phoebe turned to run but was unsuccessful as the first one grabbed her leg causing her to fall, hitting her head to the ground hard enough to daze her. Picking her up he carried her the rest of the way to the pole.

Attaching the shackles that came from the top he let her fall to her feet. Still dazed, she hung facing the pole as her own body weight pulled down on her wrists and shoulders. Shaking her head she slowly cleared her head and stood so the pressure was no longer on her wrists or shoulders. Though as she regained her senses she heard the loud snap of something behind her. She knew what it was and braced for the impact. Setting her mind so that she would not scream for him no matter what he did.

She waited for what seemed like an eternity. She knew he was just taunting her, making her wait, not knowing when he would strike. Then she felt it. The pain shot through her back like fire. She gritted her teeth so as not to let out the scream that wanted to be released. A few seconds later she felt it again. Again gritting her teeth and holding in the pain she could feel.

After five more it was getting harder and harder to hold in her screams as even now she would let out a small screech, but she would not scream out. The heat of the furnaces around her and the work she had been doing were now taking its toll on her body as he struck again. She could hardly stand on her feet, as the shackles dug into her wrists. She tried to get to her feet but it was no use. She was running out of strength. A deep voice pulled her from her thoughts as she felt the whip once more against her now bloodied back.

"**Garlock!** What did I tell you?"

"Your excellence." He answered back with his own fear in his voice, as he dropped down to one knee. "I didn't mean."

"To what? To defy my order."

"No sire I was just..."

"No more excuses Garlock. Now bring her to my quarters after you finish." He turned and walked back into the cavern he had come from.

Garlock watched as he disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. Looking at the now empty place he had been standing he then turned to Phoebe. Waving to his henchman once again, he motioned for them to take her down.

Holding her up by her arms, she hung in front of him like a rag doll. Taking her face roughly in his hands, he starred into her brown eyes. He could see there that she was starting to break. She had lost some of that fire he had seen the first day he had met her.

"This is not over witch." He whispered to her. "Because of you someone one else will finish your punishment." Releasing her roughly he scanned the slaves before him. His eyes resting on a broken soul. "Him." He pointed to a man in the crowd.

Phoebe watched in horror as they dragged the man kicking and screaming to the pole. Attaching him much as she had been Garlock forced her to watch with each pain stacking snap of the whip, as an innocent person suffered her punishment. That was when she finally screamed.

"**NOOO!** Let him go." she fought against the hand that held her

"If I can not punish you. Then I will punish others in your place."

"No please." She begged almost defeated. She could not bare to watch as some was whipped for something she did.

When he was done he had his men release him dropping him to the ground. "Take him to his cell." Then turning to Phoebe. "And place her in one of the cages."

She looked at him confused as the men dragged her away. She watched as she passed many of the slaves and many of the children. She could see the fear in their eyes, especially the children. The eyes on one little girl caused her to lock eyes with her, as if they understood each other. She reminded Phoebe of herself when she was younger. Those big brown eyes taking in more then they should at such a young age.

They tossed her in a small cage, that was then hoisted above the ground. She lay there on her side as she thought of her sisters. Would they ever find her? Would they ever save her from this hell that she was now in? She looked down and saw the little girl looking up at her with her sad eyes.

As the pain and exhaustion over took her, she slowly drifted off to sleep, as the heat around her caused her to be even more tired then she already was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction. Also I have permission and borrowed certain parts such as chapter's 1-5 and part of chapter 6 of this storyline from Nightmares or Realities. Written by: WelshCanuck..AWESOME AUTHOR!!(But has some grammatical errors in Nightmares or Realities.)PS: Most of the rest of this story is mine. MINE!!**

**Chapter 7**

As Garlock finished the beating of the slaves he turned to face _the Charmed One._ "Very charmed" Garlock thought "oh well best be getting her to his Excellency"

Prue flipped through the pages with new vigor. She was determined to get some answers and she knew just who to get them from. When she came across the page she was looking for she began to set up the necessary candles that she would need.

Piper watched her sister from the doorway of the attic. She knew not to disturb Prue when she got like this, but she also wanted Prue to know that she was there if she needed her. As Prue finished setting up the candles their eyes met. Not needing any words Piper stepped into the attic and approached her sister. Taking each other's hand they began to recite the spell that Prue had found.

As they said the words the spell worked before they had even gotten half way through, as a sparkle of white and golden light filled the attic.

"Hello my darlings."

"Grams? We..." Piper started as she looked at her Grams

"I know Piper, but they sent me down. They knew that with your power and the spell you had, that you would have summoned me anyway."

"So they just sent you?" Prue asked doubting that they would actually do that.

"Yes, and I know why."

"Grams you should have told us." Piper spoke to her Grams as she felt a surge of anger at the older woman that raised her

"I know, but right before I died you three were not ready to even receive your powers. I was going to cast a spell that would bind them forever."

"The bottle that I found when I was going to move out. That was what it meant."

"Yes Piper. I thought that you three would never reconnect as sisters, and that was the one thing that was vital to the survival of the Charmed Ones."

"Grams what happened when Phoebe was taken?" Prue asked in a tone that Gram's knew she meant business.

"You and Phoebe had had another fight. It had something to do with her 6th birthday party."

"Her 6th? You mean this all happened when she was five?" Piper asked fearing there was more to all of this then her and Prue thought

"Yes, she was 5. Piper you were 8 and Prue you had just turned 11." She told them as she continued her story. "The cause of the fight is not important. After dinner Phoebe went up to her room to get away from you Prue, and later on Piper had convinced you to go to her, which you did. You were not gone five minutes when I heard you two scream. I tried to reach you but I could not get the door open, something was blocking it. The next thing I heard was Prue yelling Phoebes name and the door became loose again. You and Piper had cried yourselves to sleep on my bed that night. You were so scared Prue even Piper couldn't get you to sleep. We reported Phoebe missing to Inspector Trudeau. And he informed me that Phoebe was not the only child taken. That there had been a rash of kidnappings all over the country in the past month."

"So what happened after that. I mean we got her back." Prue asked knowing that Phoebe had somehow come back to them

"Your Aunt Gail and I figured that it may be demonic, especially after what Prue was able to remember about the person that had taken Phoebe. So we looked in the Book Of Shadows, but we found nothing there. We found out later the next day from our whitelighter that the reason he was not in the Book was because no Warren had faced him before. He never came near us for he knew that it would be the Warren descendants that would one day destroy him."

"Us." Piper concluded on her own

"Yes. Only the Power of Three can vanquish him." Grams explained

"Then why take Phoebe?" Prue asked

"That we never figured out. The only thing we came up with was because your powers were bound at the time, and that maybe he didn't realize who she was. We eventually figured out who he was and how to get the children back safely. We knew that we could not vanquish him, but we could in a sense lock him away until you three were strong enough to vanquish him."

"Which we must be now." Piper added

"Yes. And if he knows now that Phoebe is one of the Charmed Ones he will use her to bait you two."

"Grams? How long was she gone for?" Prue asked though afraid of the answer.

Looking at her oldest grandchild she closed her eyes. "8, almost 9 months."

"**WHAT!"** Prue shouted

"Prue please." Piper looked over at her sister

"No Piper." Prue started, "Grams, you had no right to keep that from us. Our baby sister was missing, and in some sort of prison from what we've heard, and you never told us! You should have seen her here that night. She was so terrified, she wouldn't even let Piper or I near her. We didn't even now how to help her."

"Prudence. Don't use that tone with me." Penny looked at her oldest Grandchild

"No, you had no right. She is our _sister_ and we couldn't protect her. You should have told us this. You should have told us _everything_." Prue yelled back emphasizing her last word. Let her Gram's know that she should have told them about being witches along time ago.

"Prue I know. I should have, but you three were not ready. And I'm here now. To help you get her back."

"Just tell us where she is. We'll handle this on our own." Prue said calmer but the anger had not left her voice.

Grams looked from one granddaughter to the other, and she knew that she would obey this one wish. For she knew they were both right. Prue had said it and Piper never stopped her; she should have told them. Walking over to the Book she looked at them once again. Piper had moved quietly behind Prue in silent support as Prue stood there with determination on her face with her arms crossed. Looking down to the book she gave a wave of her hand and the book opened and the pages started to flicker quickly.

As they waited the few seconds for them to stop, no words were spoken they just wanted their sister back. When the pages slowed and stopped Prue and Piper stepped forward to the page and looked on. Glancing down they read the words that their Gram's had written over 20yrs ago.

"So that's it?" Piper said as she looked up from the old tome

"That's him. Anglius Lord of Darkness."

"Prue I can see now why you were so scared as a child." Piper said softly to her sister

"Yeah, well I can imagine how scared Phoebe must have been and is." Prue said as she held her gaze to the page before her

"He is as mean and powerful as he looks too." Grams told them.

"Ok so what, we say this spell that you wrote here and then we will get to his, what? Lair." Piper tried to grip what was going on.

"Yes, but once there you will need to find Phoebe quickly and come up with a spell that will vanquish him. He's no ordinary demon and he sometimes makes people disappear...for good"

"Wait. You don't have the spell that will vanquish him and now your telling me that he's likely to make Phoebe disappear for good?!" Prue asked her anger returning.

"No. That is something that the three of you need to do together. For it is you three alone that can vanquish him."

"So then we'll need Phoebe. She is the expert with spells." Piper added still looking down at the face of the monster that had taken her sister from her; Not once, but twice.

"You all need to be whole to do this." Grams said the meaning of her words getting through to the two granddaughters' that had standing.

Phoebe awoke to find herself healed and in a new room. She quickly examined her surroundings looking for an escape route.

Suddenly a loud _CLANG_ brought her attention to a human (or so she though) entering the room.

"WHAT THE HELL!!"Phoebe exclaimed out loud

"Hello Phoebe. It is a pleasure to see you alive and awake unfortunately...you will not be staying here any longer, you see you like others are going to be sold, to the highest bidding demon. By the way they aren't your average kind" the stranger said and suddenly his eye's changed color surprising Phoebe. The stranger laughed cruelly before leaving "By the way Phoebe...My name is Anglius"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction. Also I have permission and borrowed certain parts such as chapter's 1-5 and part of chapter 6 of this storyline from Nightmares or Realities. Written by: WelshCanuck..AWESOME AUTHOR!!(But has some grammatical errors in Nightmares or Realities.)PS: Most of the rest of this story is mine. MINE!!**

Chapter 8

Phoebe's mind began racing as Anglius left.

"What kind of demon is he" Phoebe asked herself

"Well whatever kind he is, he won't beat me" Phoebe thought determinedly. Before she drifted asleep.

* * *

**2 hour's later**

The first thing Phoebe noticed was the hard, concrete wall she was leaning against. She slowly sat up and rubbed her neck to get the crick out of it. She squinted her eyes open.

There were about twenty other people. The room was small, dark and cold. Everyone had ratty clothes on. Phoebe looked down to find herself in a burlap pair of pants with a matching shirt. _That's just great. _Phoebe stood and headed to the door.

"I wouldn't do that."

Phoebe turned to find a young girl looking straight at him. She was about fifteen. Her eyes were way too dull and lifeless.

"Why not?"

"If they find you trying to get out they'll flog you."

"Who's they?"

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a burly man. Everyone moaned at the sudden bright light that filtered into the room. The girl quickly grabbed Phoebe's hand and pulled him down to a kneeling position. "Just don't talk," she whispered.

"Auction's about to begin. You will conduct yourselves accordingly or you will be dealt with." Phoebe took a closer look at the man. His eyes were changing color's just like Anglius'**.**

* * *

"Stand and line up side to side in four rows. Move it, NOW!"

Phoebe's first instinct was to run up and take this jerk down. But then Phoebe thought it through. No weapons, no back-up, against a demon… _Be best to bide my time with this one and wait to see if my sisters ever show up._ Everyone did as instructed. Some people looked nervous and confused, looking around at their surroundings. While the majority looked dull and dejected, looking at the ground in front of them.

The demon walked up to one of the (Phoebe assumed) 'new guys.' "What's your name?"

"Uh… Trav-Travis?" The majority flinched at his answer.

The demon brought up his club-like weapon and brought it down on the man's shoulder, dislocating it on contact. Travis screamed at the sudden pain and fell to the ground.

"Your name," the demon said slowly as if taking to a child "Is the one I, or any other demon, gives you."

He walked to the next one. "What's your name?"

"T-the one y-you, or a-a-any other d-d-d-demon?... g-gives m-me."

The demon smiled. "Very good." He continued this process with everyone. When he finally reached Phoebe, "What's your name?"

Phoebe looked him directly in the eye. He just couldn't resist. "Oh, my name's Phoebe. What's yours?" Prue and Piper would be so pissed probably saying something like ,What are you trying to do get yourelf KILLED.

The demon growled at the sudden and clear defiance. He raised his club to strike. Phoebe quickly blocked the blow and punched the demon hard in the stomach. The demon's eyes swirled red then blue then red again as Phoebe was flung by an unseen force to the far wall and pinned there.

"What the hell's going on?!" Two more human looking demons walked in. They carried a definite air of authority.

"This one," the burly demon said. "She's a fighter. Obviously trained by the way she moves." The two new demons walked up to Phoebe. The taller of the two grabbed Phoebe's face and pointed it towards him for a closer look. She looked directly into his eyes, as well. _Never back down from your enemy_ her sister's voice echoed through Phoebe's head.

"Hmm, clearly defiant, too." He turned to his counterpart. "We'll give this one the special treatment in auction. But I'm pretty sure Astaroth is going to give us the best price for this one."

* * *

Piper and Prue stood around the book carefully searching for more information on Anglius.

"Oh DUH!!" Piper exclaimed slapping her forehead.

"What!?" Prue asked surprised and a little mad.

"Phoebe's laptop!!" Piper said "We can look up Anglius and see if their is any information on him.

As Piper finished her sentence Prue was already gone, looking for Phoebe's laptop.

* * *

Everyone stood on a large stage. A red velvet curtain blocked the view from the audience. Everyone was chained together and to the floor, forcing them into a submissive position. All except Phoebe. She was in the center front of the stage. Her shirt had been removed (showing her polka dot bra) and her arms stretched over her head. Chained to the ceiling and to the floor, her toes barely touched the ground and her arms were going numb. A ball gag had been firmly placed in his mouth. _This is just great. Way to go, Halliwell! You just had to pull a Prue act on the demon._ _Now you've made your escape even harder._

The curtain was pulled back to reveal a very full and varied audience. There were demons in human bodies and many without. They were humanoid, but grotesquely disfigured as if they were animal hybrids. They all had a small paddle with a number on it.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen," the demon who examined him earlier said. "Tonight we have a very special subject." He pointed towards Phoebe. "She is defiant, but an obviously trained fighter. I think you'll find she can serve for many purposes once she has been broken. She did, however, cause a problem earlier tonight so she will have to be punished." He nodded to the burly demon who smiled wickedly. He stepped up in front of Phoebe and held up a long whip. Phoebe's eyes widened at the torture device. She doubled her efforts to getting out of the chains but they remained fruitless.

The demon stepped up behind Phoebe. Phoebe started to shake in anticipation. Her sister's may have been through a lot of pain, but never torture. Phoebe flinched as she heard the whip flick through the air. It dug into her back leaving a long, weeping welt. She grunted into the gag. The audience cheered as the flogging began. Phoebe took deep breathes through her nose. _Just don't think about it, just don't think about it…_ The whip landed again, catching Phoebe unaware. She screamed against the gag as the audience cheered louder. Phoebe shut her eyes and tried to block the noise as the whip came down again and again, harder with each stroke. The pain reverberated though out her body. Phoebe bit hard on the gag, making sure he made no more noise than absolutely possible.

The crowd was mocking him. Screaming for more. Taking perverse pleasure in his pain. Phoebe opened her eyes and glared at the announcer demon with a fiery hate. She wasn't going to give any of them the satisfaction of victory. Yes, it hurt like hell. But it was going to take more then that to beat _her _into submission.

After twenty strokes, the flogging ended. They proceeded with the auction, leaving Phoebe for last. Phoebe sighed in relief and closed her eyes, hanging limply in the chains. Breathing heavily, Phoebe tried to ignore the hot pain radiating off her body and the blood dripping down her back. _Prue…Piper…. Where the hell are you?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction. Also I have permission and borrowed certain parts such as chapter's 1-5 and part of chapter 6 of this storyline from Nightmares or Realities. Written by: WelshCanuck..AWESOME AUTHOR!!(But has some grammatical errors in Nightmares or Realities.)PS: Most of the rest of this story is mine. MINE!! Oh wait yeah I also got permission from ** **UThnkUrFunny IThnkImAdorable** **to borrow parts from their supernatural story Definition of a Human...ALSO AWESOME FANFIC!!**

* * *

Chapter 9

"And now for our final bidding. You've already seen the strength she had throughout her punishment." The announcer demon faced Phoebe. Phoebe glared up at him through hate-filled eyes. "Oh I wish I could keep you for myself," he whispered.

"Now we will start the bid at 15 thousand. Do I see 15 thousand…?"

Phoebe blocked out the announcer. She tried to ignore the fact that they were treating her like a piece of meat. Phoebe now found comfort in the now dull pain spreading from his back. _Okay, now would be a good time to think up of a plan. I can't count on Piper and Prue finding me. I gotta have a plan of my own._

"…40 thousand. Do I hear…?"

"95 thousand." A man dressed in leather pants and a black top stood up from the crowd. He had several tattoos running up and down his arms. All of them signs of the devil and evil.

"Sold!" The announcer said eagerly. "To Lord Astaroth."

Phoebe's eyes widened as Astaroths' eyes turned a violent shade of purple. _That's new… and probably so not good._

Most of the bidders were gone when Astaroth came up to the stage. He had purchased Phoebe along with the girl Phoebe had spoken to before and another man who was slightly younger than Phoebe herself. The announcer went up to Astaroth, bowing in the process. "Mi'lord. It was a pleasure to serve your needs tonight."

"Yes, well. I needed a few more slaves. I've been getting a bit _bored _lately. Been going through them a bit fast." Astaroth smiled wickedly at Phoebe. He removed the ball gag before putting his finger under Phoebe's chin. He lifted Phoebe's head up to eye level. "It's been a long time since I've had a toy."

Phoebe glared at him. "I am not your toy," she growled.

Astaroth's smile widened. "Yes. She will be fun, indeed."

**Short Chapter but now Im working on another story and Im also trying to update fast since at the momment I have 0 readers.**

**I feel...lonely...One the road again dah dah dah dah dah road again... just cant wait to get on the road again!!**

**Yes I am silly or as I was debating with my friends crazy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction. Also I have permission and borrowed certain parts such as chapter's 1-5 and part of chapter 6 of this storyline from Nightmares or Realities. Written by: WelshCanuck..AWESOME AUTHOR!!(But has some grammatical errors in Nightmares or Realities.)PS: Most of the rest of this story is mine. MINE!! Oh wait yeah I also got permission from UThnkUrFunny IThnkImAdorable**

**to borrow parts from their supernatural story Definition of a Human...ALSO AWESOME FANFIC!!**

**To all my readers (currently all 2) thank you!! And also plzzzzzz check out my other story(stories once I add a few other's).**

Chapter 10

Astaroth essentially teleported his new 'possessions' to his home. His home was and under ground cave that was well shaped and furnished.

Phoebe and the others arrived chained to the floor, forced into the same submissive position. Their heads bowed and their backs exposed.

"Time for the initiation," Astaroth said gleefully. He walked up to the man and said, "You are 324." He took a knife from his belt and carved the numbers to the back of his neck. The man grunted in pain, but made no move to get away. Not even a flinch. Astaroth sighed. "Well, at least you're strong." He unchained the man and ordered him to stand. 324 did as he was told and kept his eyes lowered. "Go through there," Astaroth indicated the door, "And ask for 254. He'll show you what to do."

"Yes, Master."

When 324 left, Astaroth grabbed the girl's top and ripped it off, leaving her nude from the waist up. He ran his hands up and down her smooth back. "You must be quite the submissive one to have an unmarred back such as this." She visibly trembled under his hand and started to silently cry. "Ah, such a young child." He dug his nails into the bottom of her back and slowly dragged them up, leaving four long welts in their wake. Her crying intensified until she was screaming.

"Stop it!" Phoebe yelled. "Stop it, she's just a kid!"

Astaroth brought his hand up and she was reduced to small whimpers. "Your name is Four," he whispered into her ear. "I want you to be personal helper." He unchained her and allowed her to stand. "Stand over there by the corner while I initiate my toy."

"I am not your toy!" Phoebe growled as Four walked to where she was instructed, quickly wiping her tears away.

Astaroth smiled. "Don't worry, my pet. You'll learn all the rules in no time. I give you a month at the most." He knelt down in front of Phoebe. "Four" Astaroth said "Bring me the red bottle in the cabinet over there" Astaroth said before pointing to a small old black cabinet.

"Yes Master" Four replied and gave Astaroth the bottle.

"Ahhh yes, here we go" Astaroth said before turning to face Phoebe.

"Now drink this" Astaroth told Phoebe.

"Yeah right" Phoebe told him before the bottle was forced into her mouth, so to prevent herself from choking on it Phoebe quickly swallowed it all...before she blacked out.

**Prue's POV**

"Aha!" Piper yelled and I was by her side faster than she probably thought possible.

"What did you find out?" I asked nervously.

"Well...nothing good apparently this scum bag sell's certain "slave's" to different more powerful...eviler demons." Piper said before realizing that our sister may have been sold.

"You don't think that Phoebe was..."Piper started saying

"Let's hope not Piper...now what's it say about vanquishing that stupid son of a bitch." I said to Piper

"Prue language...and it say's that we only need a potion to strengthen our powers and then the two of us can recite this" Piper told me

"Oookay but how do we make it?" I asked.

"Well actually it's already made, it looks like Grams kept a few handy in a hidden vault" Piper said to me.

"okay but where is the vault" I said , beginning to get mad.

"Calm down Prue" Piper said to me, as I took three deep breath's to calm myself she continued "Okay it say's that Gram's hid certain potion's in a vault in the kitchen, behind the fridge"

Once again I was up and running as I heard her sigh.

**Phoebe's POV**

I woke up not knowing if I was alive or dead...I blinked again and again but all I saw was darkness. I tried to sit up, but it was as if I was suspended somehow-- I couldn't put my feet down, couldn't push off anything. But I felt wetness. I could touch my face. My hair was wet. I reached out with my hands and felt nothing. There was water or something all around me, but it wasn't like water -- I couldn't sink. I thrashed around in the darkness trying to move but I felt nothing.

"Help" I shouted as loud as I could but I heard nothing.

... "Help me" I whispered before I drifted into unconsciousness

**Hey!! To my two awesome readers from last chapter how's this in length?...I depend on your advice...also please tell me if there are any mistakes in this or another chapter THANK YOU!!**


	11. Update!

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in like….three years? Woah, that's a long time. Anyways, I've sorta given up on my old stories…I know what you guys are thinking, probably something along the lines of "**sad face** I waited all this time and all she tells me is that she's giving up! What kind of frakin info is that?"

(btw I'm a Battlestar Galactica fan in case you can't tell)

Anyways, my main point of this update was to inform you all that although I have given up on my old stories (mainly because I have no idea where I was going with those stories and my notes on them went mysteriously missing), I HAVE decided that I will try to start writing new stories, I feel like I'm a little more experienced with writing stories now, and my grammar has greatly improved (I think). If you have any ideas I would absolutely LOVE to hear them…well see them. If anyone wants my story, for Insomnia make sure you ask WelshCanuck since I borrowed many parts from her, they are free to have it.

I'll try to post a story soon, though it probably won't be Animorph/Charmed related since I haven't read/watched either of those for a while.

Once again, sorry for this lame update hope you guys will forgive me and not eliminate me from your favorites list (if you haven't already).

Lots of Love,

Dragoncatcher123


End file.
